imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Harriet Fazer
Harriet's profile: '''NAME:''' Harriet "Harry" Fazer '''AGE:''' 18 '''GENDER:''' Female '''OCCUPATION:''' Student '''ORIENTATION:''' Straight '''LOOKS:''' She has short, course black hair which gets frizzy very easily, much to her annoyance. She has big brown eyes and full lips. She is 5'5 and a half and weighs around 119lb. '''PERSONALITY:''' Harry isn't your typical girly girl. She isn't into make up or wearing pink clothes. She doesn't think people should spend so much time worrying about their looks. She is much more worried about her career and works hard at school in order to get to go to the university she wants, which in turn will help her pursue a career as a lawyer. She is very quiet and reserved, only speaking when she feels she needs to. She has a dry and sarcastic sense of humour, which not many people get, and is always told to loosen up as she gets very uptight and stresses out easily about things. '''LIKES:''' School, which she excels at, jazz music, which relaxes her when she's working, her scruffy black hoody, her pet rat Chris and watching anime cartoons, which she rarely does because she just doesn't have the time. '''DISLIKES:''' Being dragged away to the cinema or bowling when she has homework to do, people who are too loud, eating meat, cruelty to animals and people who think they are better than everyone else. '''STRENGTHS:''' She has a lot of upper body strength, surprisingly, and is great at quick, logical thinking.She also has a photographic memory and is good at working out directions, which comesin handy if she and her friends ever get lost. '''WEAKNESSES:''' Very hotheaded and stubborn. If she's in a panicky situation she is likely to stress out easily. Likes to think before acting, which she doesn't always have time to do. '''FEARS:''' Failing at anything, being proven wrong, water (as she can't swim) and guns. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' She is best friends with Lizzie as they have lived next door to each other since they were little girls. She also gets on very well with Analee, Clyde, Whitney and Jennie as well as Manuel and Joseph. She has a crush on Manuel but he hasn't got a clue. She dislikes Melinda and Dora. '''FAMILY:''' She lives with her father and two brothers, Marcus who is 22, and Jamal who is 21. Her mother was killed by a drunk driver when she was 14 years old. The guy who did it only got 2 years and was out in 1 for good behaviour. This is what drove her to wanting to be a lawyer. She wants to fight for justice. '''ATTITUDE IN THE GAME:''' She would want to team with her friends and people she trusted, which isn't many of the class, and would try to think of a way out of the game. She would immediately think about how to get the collars off. She would only play if it was to defend herself and her friends. '''PERSONAL ITEMS BROUGHT ALONG:''' A notebook, a change of clothes, a laptop and an ipod. '''OTHER:''' She would love to loosen up and forget about school but hasn't got the guts to do it. She is worried she is wasting her youth by working too much. During the Program: Described as not very girly and also a very good student, Harriet is also getting along with many of her classmates. She lives next door to Lizzie, her best friend, and also hangs out with Joseph, Manuel and Harry and is good friends with the model students: Analee, Clyde, Whitney and Jennie. She quickly pulls Lizzie away from Evan's dead body, knowing Lizzie had a crush on him and not wanting to upset her more. Her demise: